Corporations are increasingly relying on the use of cellular technology by their employees. In many instances, an enterprise may assign a cellular telephone to an employee and maintain a subscription of the cellular telephone. The enterprise subscription may be tailored to authorized employee usage, e.g., allow or disallow calls at certain times of the day, restrictions of supplementary services or long distance calls, etc.
Because of the popularity of cellular services, many employees typically have a personal cellular telephone. Thus, an enterprise employee that has been assigned a corporate cellular telephone may carry multiple cellular telephones which is often considered a nuisance. Often, an employee may prefer the personal handset rather than an employee assigned mobile terminal. However, corporate mobile accounts are typically purchased through a single carrier and thus no contemporary mechanism provides for porting or otherwise using the employee's personal account on the corporate assigned mobile terminal or vice versa. Even if the corporate account and an employee's personal account are managed by a common carrier, no mechanism exists for managing two accounts on a common terminal. Thus, the employee is required to carry the corporate assigned mobile terminal for work-related services and the user's personal mobile terminal for personal communications.